lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Klein Moretti/Abilities
Abilities as a Beyonder Seer # Able to divine various things for others and himself using seemingly any divination method, such as Tarot card divination, pendulum divination, astrolabe divination, etc. # Able to create various charms related to Evernight Goddess. # Able to use Spirit Vision and deduce persons health and emotions, as well if something has magical aura. # Incredible memory. # Able to "see" obstructed objects and "hear" faint footsteps. Clown # Slight increase in physical power # Incredible abilities when it comes to balance, example easily able to walk across a rope # Perfect control of facial expression # Able to turn paper into throwing knives Magician # Magician is given 9 magical abilties which are as follows # Damage Transfer - Able to shift the position and to some degree size of an injury, for instance a stab in the heart which would be deadly can be shifted to become a less deadly stab in the arm. # Flaming Jump - Can from a source of fire make it leap up to a certain range, initially at 30 meter. # Air bullet - Can by either making a sound from the mouth, snap fingers and some other gestures fire of bullets made of air these behave, sound and do damage like normal bullets. # Paper Figurine Substitute - After creating a paperman it can be left at different spots which allows the user to instantly switch position with the paperman # Flame manipulation - Can manipulate flames within a certain range. # Illusion Creation- Able to change the sound, smell or color of the environment or items. # Limited Underwater breathing - Can create an invisible tube that allows a person to breath underwater starts at enabling a person to extend the tube up to 5 meters. # Bone softening - Body and bones can become extremely soft and flexible, enabling a person to easily get out of handcuffs, ropes, boxes etc. # Drawing paper as a weapons - Allows the user to turn paper into a sharp or blunt object, for example a piece of paper can be turned into a sword or a club Faceless man # The Faceless Man is able to become anyone at any time, able to perfectly mimic their targets whether it be their face, body, sound, voice or even their smell. # They have a 30% increase to all their magician abilities. # They have the ability to accurately recall the shape and temperament of everyone they know and grasp their unique smell. Nimblewright Master # Gives a 50% increase in power of all previous gained powers. # Gains the ability to see and control spiritual strings naturally emitting from a living being's body. These strings can be used to take control of people within 5 meters (will increase with potions digestions). Initial control can be achieved after 20 seconds and full control requires at least 5 minutes. These numbers varies according to the strength of the target as well as the potion digestion. However, full control can only be maintained over one person at a time; that number has been estimated to eventually increase to three. Once the target has been fully controlled, they can be controlled up to a maximum of 100 meters from the Numblewirght Master. Initially control results in physical and mental sluggishness. A person connected to the strings can be released with no danger unless they are connected for 5 minutes, being connected for that long will kill them and they can only be controlled permanently by the Nimblewright Master or become a corpse upon release. The Nimblewright Master can synchronise their senses with the nimblewright's once fully controlled. # The strings have also been explained to be able to ferret out people who are invisible or in hiding and to some degree able to prevent people from using teleportation or shifting away. Crafty Mage # The abilities of all the previous sequences has been massively strengthened. #The lethality of the Air Bullet has increased, it's now equivalent to an artillery shell. #Damage Transfer now allows you to transfer wounds from yourself or another person into yourself or into your paperman figurine substitute without restriction. #The range of the Flame Leap has been increased to one kilometer. #A Crafty Mage only needs 3 seconds to control a body and 15 seconds to turn it into a secret puppet. Additionally, they can do it from up to 150 meters away. #They can freely exchange positions with their secret puppet, as long as the distance is less than one kilometer. #Their secret puppets can use all the beyonder abilities of the Crafty Mage, allowing them to perfectly act as a clone or a body double indistinguishable from the real thing. #They can split part of themselves and implant it into their secret puppets. Even if their real body is completely destroyed, as long as one of their secret puppet exist, they will still live. Abilities As a Nighthawk # After long hours in the shooting range and numerous expended bullets, now able to hit non-moving target. Has some problems hitting agile targets. # Received basic knight training. Abilities as a Ruler above The Gray Fog # Able to enter the gray fog by taking 4 steps in a circle, while chanting specific chant. # Able to draw in other members of the Tarot Club at will. # Able to ignore some interferences when divining above The Gray Fog. # Able to conjure various pseudo-material things that one can see, touch, use for divination, etc., but unable to take to outside world. # Able to use the fog around him in The World Above The Gray Fog # Able to receive prayers and answer them. # Able to move items in and out of the world of gray fog, this is used by the tarot members to shuttle items between members. # Magical items moved into this world becomes docile as if they are in a sealed state, however Klein is still able to use them to directly interfere with the real world without suffering any of the negative effects of the items. # After becoming a Faceless man the gray fog has started to truly integrate with Klein's body in the real world. Some effects of this mentioned so far is the ability to resist or hinder divination, hypnosis, dream invasion, interference with his fate/actions and luck (namely both bad and good luck cannot be given to him) that targets himself. # Able to see, purify, destroy or interfere with spiritual connections to some degree while within the gray fog. Example when a tarot member is possessed Klein is able to sense and destroy the spirit possessing the member even when the member was unaware of it. Able to shield two other members from the whispers of an evil god/angel that was turning them crazy of make them mutate. Category:Klein Moretti